When Magic Worlds Collide
by Avatar Fan 11051
Summary: What happens when Avatar clashes with Harry Potter? Rated T for maybe character death. Sorry if everyone seems out of character. Set during the events of COD, and OOTP. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR AVATAR. On hold. Will start again after 5 reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**_INTRO_**

Appa was flying them across a few islands as he had done for the last few hours. Aang was barely conscious. That lightning Azula hit him with was the most powerful firebending he had ever seen! He clambered onto Appa's back, and saw an island up ahead. "Go over there boy, yip yip" he said weakly, which Appa obeyed. He turned around and saw that everyone was asleep,'better try not to wake them up' he thought. Appa landed, and he looked around. The entire island was deserted except for a old, broken pot. Suddenly he heard a voice. "Is that you Twinkletoes?..." Toph said drowsily. She shook Sokka, and said "Can you check if Twinkletoes is awake for me?". Sokka woke up, and said "That's impossible, Aang can't be awake, he hasn't been for a week...". That's when Aang reacted. "I've been asleep for a week?!" he said loudly. "You are awake!" shouted Toph, and Sokka jumped. "Hey Katara, Aang's awake!" he said, shaking his sister frantically. Katara got up and went wide eyed in shock. "AANG!" she screamed and ran over to hug him. "We were all so worried...". "Touching, really...but right now we've got bigger problems, like why that pot over there is glowing red!" said Sokka. They all turned around. It was true, but now it was shaking, and rising in the air. It flew over towards them and they started to spin into darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

They all stopped spinning, and dropped onto a gleaming grassy surface. Everyone was still stunned by what had just happened, and none of them had moved or said anything. At last, Aang decided to speak up.

"Where are we?" he said, very quietly, as he looked around to see some trees in a forest. It was dark and just starting to rain.

"I...I can't see anything." Toph muttered, in a tiny voice. Everyone gasped.

"Maybe it's just that I need to do some Earthbending." Toph continued, in a much more confident voice. She raised her arms and tried to move a rock. Nothing happened.

"Huh?" she said, attempting again. The only movement was a crow landing on a nearby tree.

"MY BENDING'S GONE!" Toph screamed, and she started to cry. It wasn't like Toph, she was normally so brave. Sokka went over to comfort her, while Katara and Aang went to a nearby tree to talk.

"We'll have to find our way manually,because my bending's gone too" Katara whispered.

"Yeah, and we should really get moving, because I just heard some lightning not so far from here" Aang said. He looked worried, as he didn't want anymore visions of deadly lightning. Another bolt of lightning was heard, and the rain started to get heavier.

"Let's go." Katara said worriedly, and they went over to Toph and Sokka. Toph had obviously got better quickly, as she did not have any tear tracks on her face, and she was smiling.

"Toph, Sokka, let's go! Things are getting worse out here, Sokka, carry Toph." Katara said firmly to her older brother. Sokka immediately nodded his head and picked her up.

"Hey Toph, you're more heavier than I thought you would be!" Sokka said, as he stumbled along the twisted tracks of the forest.

"I came from a rich family, who basically had every type of food in the world in their house. You thought I would have gone on a diet?" Toph said jokingly. Sokka laughed, but then stopped suddenly.

"I just realised something..."he said, as he put Toph down in front of him."I'm the only guy with a weapon in this group, now that you've lost your bending, so I'm the strongest gu..." He was cut off in mid sentence as Toph had punched him in the face.

"Hey, so do fists not count as weapons anymore?" said Toph, while the others laughed. Sokka groaned as he got back up on to his feet.

"Hey where's Appa?" Aang said, as he started to look around angrily "and Momo for that matter, where are they?"

"I saw them both flying off. Probably just got used to the surroundings." Sokka said, as he continued walking. And the conversation was over.

After a few minutes they finally got out of the forest, and they saw a small hut nearby.

"Quick! In there!" said Aang, as they all ran to the hut. They saw that it was locked, so they banged on the door.

"Please help us!" shouted Katara, as she continued banging. The doorknob creaked, and the door opened to reveal a giant in a large fur coat.

Sokka, Aang, and Katara passed out from shock, and Toph fell to the ground.

"Oi! 'ho do you think you are bangin' on my door like that!" he roared.

"Do you need 'elp?" the giant continued after seeing Toph looking helpless.

"Have my friends passed out?" Toph asked, quietly.

"er...well...yes, unfortuna'ly" the giant said in a comforting voice.

"...please help" Toph said in a small voice.

--

Toph was sitting with a cup of tea, unknowingly staring at her unconscious friends.

" So, what's your name then?" the giant said, as cheerfully as he could.

"...Toph" she said, still quiet.

"Well I'm Hagrid, nice ter meet ya'! he continued, joyfully, as he held out his hand.

Toph did nothing.

"Sorry, I'm blind, if you're doing something, so I don't know what's going on here" Toph squeaked.

" Ya' can't see, well wait a sec" Hagrid walked over to his fireplace and got out a mangy pink umbrella.

"Hold still..." Hagrid said. He was concentrating as hard as he could. "Millamius!" (sorry, I made that spell up on the spot)

Toph blinked, but this time when her eyes opened, she saw everything.

"wow..."she was speechless. She could see! She started to celebrate by cheering all around the small room.

"I owe it all to you!" Toph said still cheering with tears in her eyes, as she hugged him.

"Well...er... thanks!" he said, still shocked.

At that point, Sokka,Katara, and Aang woke up.

"I can see you guys! I CAN SEE!" she shouted. "Wow, you guys are small!"

Everyone was in shock.

" Wow, I'm small too!" she continued, gleefully!

No one was able to take it in.

Toph...could see!

--

Please review, and tell me if I can improve.

Again, sorry if everyone is out of character :(.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a few hours to calm Toph down, and they all found a seat in Hagrid's hut.

"How _did_ you do that?" Toph asked, in awe of Hagrid.

"Well, I'm a wizard! I would'a though' you would'a known tha' by now!" Hagrid asked, looking at them strangely.

"What's a wizard?" Aang asked, curiously.

"Bu'... Are you from ano'her universe or some'in?" Hagrid asked looking at them even more strange.

"Well...actually, we might be." said Katara, who had remained quiet up till then.

"Alrigh', so what's goin' on in your world?" Hagrid asked, looking at them interestedly.

Sokka took a deep breath, and said " Well, there are four nations, the Air Nomads, but they're all extinct, and Aang here", he pointed at Aang "is the last one, the Water Nation, where Katara and I come from, the Earth Kingdom, where Toph comes from," Toph waved at him "and there's the Fire Nation, who are power hungry, war loving morons, who want to destroy the other nations to spread their 'peace. At the moment, we're in a worldwide war so Aang here has to save the world cos' he's the Avatar, who controls all 4 elements. Right now we're waiting for a solar eclipse to happen, so Aang can rush in, and defeat the Fire Lord, who controls the Fire Nation."

"...hold on" Hagrid jumped up and quickly walked outside. A long silence followed, before Hagrid returned with a plump looking woman in a pink top, and a skirt. She also bore a striking resemblance to a toad.

" Well, hello" said the woman in a sickening tone.

"How did you get here?" she continued, again in that sickeningly sweet voice.

Sokka took another deep breath and said "Well...we landed on an island and a freaky pot started to glow and shake, then it hit us and our two animal friends, Appa and Momo, so we got teleported here, and then we saw Hagrid, and he made her see again, because before she was blind, then he said he was a wizard and then we told him our story, and then you came in." said Sokka, all in one breath.

Amazingly, the toad-like woman heard it all, and said " Redifolus! ( sorry made it up again ) "

"Hmm... you all have magical abilities. ( the reason for this is because they had gotten ridden of their bending, but they still had their magical DNA, and Sokka must have some ability because his mom must have been a waterbender for Katara to be a waterbender, sorry if I'm wrong, but this all helps the story )"

"How would you like to enroll in our school?" she said.

"I'm in!" squealed Toph excitedly

" Hey, who knows, it might be fun!" Aang said to the others.

" Yeah, I guess..." said Katara, even though she still sounded a bit uncertain.

"Then I guess I'll go" said Sokka, even though he did not sound entirely happy.

"We'd all love to enter your school." Katara said firmly.

"OK, follow me" the woman said, and they all followed her through the grounds.

--

Please review!

And I won't be putting in any couples, sorry to all the people expecting couples!


	4. Chapter 4

They were still trodging up a path, with the toad-like woman marching up ahead.

"By the way,"she said, as she turned around to them "my name is Professor Dolores Umbridge, I am headmaster of this school, which is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Ministry, I mean Wizardry."

Sokka looked at Umbridge with a frown, " So, where is this castle? ".

"Right in front of us!," she said, and everyone gasped, and she said "Reavelio!".

The castle appeared out of nowhere.

" Woah! " said Toph loudly.

They all moved towards the door, but Umbridge stopped them, and said

"Now then, let me explain the primary information, there are 4 houses, called Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, you will be sorted into the houses tomorrow. Due to your inexperience, you will all be in the first year classes, and you will all be handed timetables some time after your sorting."

"I will show you to your dormitory for the day, which will be Hufflepuff, as they have the most spare beds." Umbridge said beckoning them towards her, and they all entered the castle.

They walked through a giant hall, before coming to a small wooden door.

"Now, I must warn you," Professor Umbridge said in the same sickening tone she had used in the forest, "these stairs move." Everyone gasped, and Umbridge giggled. Sokka made a look of disgustat her. They all Followed Umbridge up the moving stairs, which Umbridge could (incredibly) manipulate to move at her own will.

"Now then, here is the Hufflepuff dormitory," Umbridge said as they stopped at a door with a badger on a badge outside the door "you should make yourself at home, as some of you shall be moving in here full time!" she giggled, and then manipulated the stairs to got to a pink fluffy door down below.

"C'mon, let's go!" Toph shouted, as she pushed the door open. There were golden beds decorated with strange glowing jewels spread all around. In a corner, there was a group of Hufflepuffs huddled together, with a sheet of paper which had a schedule. The only words theycould see were 'Dumbledore's Army, Harry'. Then one of the Hufflepuff boys turned around and narrowed his eyes at them.

"I've never seen you around here before, who are you!" he demanded to know, while eyeing them suspiciously and angrily.

"Well, I'm Aang, and these guys are Toph, Sokka and Katara" he said in a shaky voice, as he stepped out in front of the Gaang to stop Toph and Sokka hacking and slashing him.

"I've never seen you, so you're not off the case yet" he said smirking, and he pulled out a wooden stick, and pointed it at them. He beckoned for his friends to join him.

Their lips moved and everything went black.

--

By the way, the Hufflepuff is Zacharias Smith.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness. Complete darkness. Four teens sat, unconscious, bound and gagged on four chairs, all in a square. A single teenager sat, cross-legged, watching them. The faintest flicker, and he was on them like a shot, stunning them with curses. He wore a large green robe, and had short locky hair. He had clear blue eyes, and he appeared thin. He was smiling slightly as he sat on his wooden chair, which was also barricading a door.

"I know you're there, you know." a voice said out of the darkness. A boy stood up, and stretched his arms and legs, and turned around, smirking. Sokka, the lightly tanned boy held a boomerang firm in his hand. In a flash, he held the boy tightly around the neck, boomerang at his neck.

"Now let us all go. NOW." he said aggressively.

"If you go outside now, then you are going to die!" he choked. Sokka glared at him fiercely.

"I repeat. LET US GO!" he shouted at him. The boy shut his eyes, remorseful.

"No. I'm not going to be responsible for a death. NOT ANYMORE!" he shouted, and pushed him back.

"I don't want to hurt you." Sokka said in a warning tone, as he scrambled to his feet. The boy replied, breathing harshly.

"Glad we're on the same page here."

_

_

Four Hufflepuffs stood, wands aloft, facing a crooked wooden door. They stood in a faintly illuminated corridor, vermin ridden, and covered in mucus and slime, a flickering, unhealthy yellow candle, the only source of light. One of them had a stern, somehow emotionally unstable face. He looked close to crying, yet had a small smirk on his face.

"Open fire, men." he whispered, as his companions all sent red rays of light straight at the door.

_

_

BOOM! The Slytherin, and Sokka were both forced back, by the door hold sliding to the other edge of the room. The Slytherin looked around, fearfully.

"I'm Vince. And I suggest you listen very closely. As I open this door, and try to fight off these hordes, you bring your friends to safety." he said, a weak smile crawling on to his face. Sokka looked on puzzled.

"Fine. You're a rebel, but why exactly should we trust you?" he stated, glaring. The boy pulled his hair back in a frustrated way.

"JUST GO! NOW!" he screamed, as he kicked down the door, and charged at the boys who had captured them.

"You guys!" Sokka shouted at the rest of the Gaang. They all groggily came to a wake. Sokka quickly cut off the ropes with his boomerang, and ushered them out of the door.

Then, IT happened. Aang was down and out, he was hit by a 'Crucio', whatever that was. He was wriggling, screameing on the ground, as the unstable Hufflepuff grinned at him.

"UUAAGGH!" Katara screamed, sending a jet of water rippling at his face. He went down, and hit the ground with a thud, while Aang closed his eyes peacefully. Toph quickly picked him up, and sprinted out of the door. The rest of them followed.

_

_

"Is there some kind of medical place over here?" Toph asked hurriedly. It was the dead of night, and not a soul walked the grand staircase. A faint flickering interrupted the silence. A man with greasy, thick black hair drooled behind them.

"Violence, in the school, have we?" he spoke slowly, and wisely. He picked up Aang roughly, and he glared uncontrollably at us.

"Cruciatus curse?" he asked, shaking. Sokka stepped forward.

"Sir, it was a Huffleboom, or something like that!" he shouted, and the professor smirked.

"Jokesters. You deserve a trip to Madam Umbridge." he sneered.

"NO SIR IT WASN'T US!" Katara screamed. He glared at her.

"Is there any proof?" he asked. They all nodded, and Sokka ran off backwards, back to their tomb, and the man swiftly followed.

_

_

The single Hufflepuff stood there. The whole dungeon was in ruins. He closed his eyes, and a single tear trickled down his face. Zacharias Smith was in meltdown. Oh no. Snape, and the kids that he had knocked out towered over him.

"He is the one?" Snape asked, and Sokka nodded. Snape grabbed him by his collar, and held him level to his face.

"Did Potter authorize this? DID HE?!" Snape shouted at him, and Zacharias nodded quickly.

"YES!" he shouted, and Snape dropped him.

"That is all I need to know." Snape stated, and he swiftly turned around, robes flapping as he strode away.

_____________________________

Well, its back, I suppose!

And darker...

:D R and R!


End file.
